devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 18
is the first chapter of the fourth volume and the overall eighteenth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Ryunosuke (Oryo) Katagiri is brought to Sakaki's building for protection after being shot by Zero Four. Yanagi administers first aid, but he has lost too much blood and needs to get to a hospital. Yanagi decides to take him to Shirase Hospital, the closest hospital with a devil ward. Tsukasa wants to come with too. Anzai tries to stop her, but she can't be convinced and he can't argue further. Yanagi's friend from Ohihiro, Dr. Kanou, arrived while the others were out and he meets Anzai for the first time. Sawazaki suspects that Makimura is the mole who leaked information about Oryo being the witness to Fifteen's murder. He asks Makimura for a status report on Bar Cross. The bodies of Kiwako Oe and Wataru Akase lie at his feet. His hands are covered in blood. Sawazaki reports the capture of Zero Four and falsely tells him that Katagiri hasn't been found and that he'll continue to search for him. Makimura, confirmed as Zero Six, contacts Eleven and tells her of Zero Four's capture. He is angry with Eleven for incorrectly telling him that all the staff of the bar were devils. One of them was human. He also tells her Zero Two is letting Zero Seven live, despite her mistakes. Eleven is outraged and her love for Zero Two is dying. Zero Nine hits her over the head with an old computer monitor at the news that Zero Seven might still be alive. He quickly checks her position with the GPS system and finds she's at Shirase Hospital. Zero Seven swoons from blood loss on her hospital bed, but she's already dressed herself and is determined to leave. She goes to the window and sees Tsukasa, who she recognizes from the cafe. Officers Uno and Takimoto rush into the room when they hear a commotion and catch her sliding down a drain pipe from the fourth floor. Tsukasa recognizes her as the sniper who was stabbed in Ikebukuro. Zero Seven grabs Tsukasa and uses her as a hostage to get Yanagi's car keys. Officer Takimoto reports on the incident over the radio. In the car, Zero Seven promises not to hurt her and she doesn't kill people. Tsukasa argues that devils are people too. Zero Seven thinks she's being naive, but Tsukasa tells her she likes a devil. Zero Seven has no more illusions about the CCC after all they've done to her and her comrades. She vows to save Zero Nine to repay him. She lets Tsukasa out of the car and warns her that devils only want blood, but again Tsukasa argues against her. Anzai wanted nothing to do with her blood. Zero Nine is pursuing Zero Seven in a taxi. Zero Seven notices some guys going after Tsukasa to harass her. She ends up ditching the car and following them. She knocks them out before they got to do anything to her. Zero Nine reunites with Zero Seven in the alleyway. Dr. Kanou talks to Anzai about devils often feeling inferior to humans when they get into relationships together. He asks him why he's so afraid to face Tsukasa. He answers that he's afraid of the devil inside of him. Chapter Notes * Tsukasa goes with Yanagi to take Oryo to the hospital. * Makimura kills the staff at Cross Bar, confirming that he is Zero Six. * Zero Nine knocks out Eleven and starts tracking down Zero Seven. * Zero Seven escapes the hospital by taking Tsukasa as a hostage. * Anzai meets Dr. Kanou. * Zero Seven and Zero Nine reunite after she ditches her getaway car. Characters * Ryuusei Yanagi * Oryo * Juliana Lloyd * Tsukasa Taira * Hans Lee * Akio Kanou * Toshiro Sakaki * Yuuki Anzai * Takashi Sawazaki * Takeshi Makimura * Eleven * Zero Nine * Zero Seven * Seiichi Takimoto * Yoshiyuki Uno Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters